Wings of the Savior
by grovyrosegirl
Summary: After three years of peace, Hades' soul is found wandering the world. In order to stop him, our heroes must locate the four keys of Pandora's Box. Pit also must perform his new task of teaching an apprentice, a young angel girl named Lily. Old foes will return, challenges will grow, friendships tested, and a past long forgotten will rise once more...


**I do not own Kid Icarus, characters (except OCs), etc.**

**Please enjoy, and review.**

Chapter One

_"Mama! Papa! Where are you?" A small angel cries out. He walks through the burning remains of the place he once called home. His brown hair is frizzled, his tiny white tunic is torn, his face is covered in dirt, the child's blue eyes are full of tears, and in his hand he holds a small stuffed animal that resembles a rabbit. All around him is a nightmare. Buildings are nothing but piles of stone or abandoned. Statues of other angels are everywhere, each one with a petrified expression of fear and despair. _

_ "Mama! Papa!" The child cries again. He holds the stuffed rabbit close to him._

_ "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A woman's voice says in a dark tone. _

_ The child turns around, and his eyes widen in pure terror. "I…I…" he says, struggling to form words, "…I can't find Mama or Papa…They weren't at our house." He starts to back away._

_ "Oh you poor thing!" The woman's voice replies sarcastically, "I'm sorry child, but your parents aren't here. You probably won't find them."_

_ The angel clutches the rabbit as more tears fall from his eyes, "W-Where are they? I just want my Mama and Papa!"_

_ "I'm surprised a small one such as yourself even managed to survive this far. You must be special…"_

_ The child looks back up, "T-Thank you, but, Mama and Papa are probably worried about me. I…I need to find them. Mama! Papa!" He turns away and starts walking once more._

_ "You're not going anywhere!" The woman's voice hisses. A snake launches itself, wrapping the boy in a coil. He cries out as he's lifted up, dropping the stuffed rabbit in the process._

_ "Let me go! Let me go!" The angel sobs. _

_ "A few years in prison should break you. Then you may actually prove useful to me. Minions, take him to the Underworld."_

_ The small angel shakes his head and sobs more loudly, "NO! NO! Let me go! Let me go! Mama! Papa! Don't let her take me!"_

_ The child looks to see a group of monsters approach him. _

_ "SAVE ME!"_

…

Pit jolted up in his bed, startled. He placed his hand on his forehead, which was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. He looked around. He was in his bedroom. It was a fairly average size with sky blue walls and a dark blue marble floor. The furniture, which included his bed, a small desk, a chair, a dresser, and a small chest, was made of a light oak wood. The stone door was to the right of the bed, while two large windows were to the left. The soft light of the early morning rising sun shined through, reflecting against the marble floor.

"That dream again," Pit sighed as he stretched his wings and slid out of bed, "It's the same one every night."

He shook his head. Pit didn't have any time to think about it right now. Palutena was waiting in the main corridor as always, and he didn't want to make her wait any longer. Pit begun his usual routine. He walked over to the small wooden chest, pulled out his white tunic, and pulled it over his head. After tying some of the straps, he then reached into the chest again and pulled out his golden laurel crown. Pit placed it on his head and adjusted it so it fit just nicely. After that, he closed the chest, and walked over to his sandals that were next to the door. He slipped them on and walked out of the room.

…

"Ah, good morning Pit!" Palutena greeted with a smile as he walked into the main corridor. He returned the smile, but his expression became one of curiosity as he noticed the person next to the goddess of light.

"Viridi? What are you doing here?" Pit asked as he approached the two goddesses.

Viridi placed her hands on her hips and replied sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I needed a reservation to come here!"

Pit jumped back a little, "No! No! I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering because you don't exactly visit much." Viridi rolled her eyes.

Palutena giggled and turned to Pit, "Anyway, where's Pittoo?"

Pit scratched his head and laughed, "Probably still sleeping if I had to guess."

Viridi groaned, "I don't even know why you invited him to stay here. He's such a lazy bum!"

"I wouldn't call him _lazy_," Palutena replied, "but he does have a tendency to arrive late in the morning."

"Pittoo just doesn't like to admit that he's taking orders." Pit laughed.

"_I can hear you, you know_." A familiar voice growled. Pit froze. He turned to see his twin standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and red eyes narrowed at him. Pit gave off a nervous smile as he backed away from the dark angel.

"H-Hey Pittoo!" Pit stuttered, "Good morning!" Dark Pit only grunted and walked past Pit.

Viridi laughed mischievously, "Well look who it is, about time you got up!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "I didn't know _you_ were visiting today. What's this about?"

Palutena spoke up, "It's very important. We may have discovered something that could pose a threat once again. An old foe has been sensed…"

Pit groaned, "Please don't tell me it's Medusa _again_."

"Nope."

"Phew!"

"Hades."

Pit gasped, "Wait…HADES?!"

It had been three years since he had defeated Hades and ended the war. Things had been much more peaceful over the past years. The Forces of Nature and Palutena's Army had even managed to become official allies. Even though Palutena and Viridi weren't always exactly on the same page, they still managed to make agreements with one another. Even his relations with Dark Pit were better after they had invited him to stay in Skyworld. True, they still squabbled with one another, and Dark Pit wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic soldier. But Dark Pit loved to battle, so as long as he and Pit sparred often, he was fine. Missions nowadays were mainly either patrol, eliminating left over Underworld troops, or repairing areas that were damaged from the war. Not as exciting, but they kept Pit and the others busy.

But it baffled Pit. How in the world could Hades return? He remembered clearly of destroying him with the final shot from the blaster of the Great Sacred Treasure.

"We picked up his presence," Viridi told him, "It's impossible for him to restore his physical form, but that doesn't mean his soul isn't wandering around the place."

Dark Pit asked, "How exactly will we take him down this time? It's not exactly simple to fight a soul."

Palutena stepped forward, "Well, even though the trace of Hades' spirit was sensed, it was a very faint sense. Hades is still weakened, but we can't take any risks. That's why Viridi and I have come up with a plan."

"Of course," Dark Pit said bluntly.

Pit nudged his dark twin, "Come on Pittoo, just listen." Dark Pit glared at Pit, but turned his attention back to the Goddesses.

"Anyway," Palutena continued, "Are you aware of Pandora's Box?"

Pit replied, "Well I know_ Pandora_, but not her box."

Palutena lifted her scepter. It gave off a light blue glow, and an image of a small chest appeared in front of the angels. The chest was a tiny dark red one with gold carvings on the side.

"Long ago, Pandora was only a young mortal girl." Palutena waved the scepter once more. A figure of a young girl, most likely around the age of ten, appeared in front of the chest. She picked it up and stared at it with wide eyes. "She was given a box by the God, Zeus. He told her not to open it under any circumstances. For the box contained many evils, greed, hatred, disasters, evil, darkness, pretty much anything we consider 'bad', and if it were to be opened, then those forces would be unleashed onto the world. However…Pandora's curiosity got the best of her." The girl slowly opened the chest, but suddenly it released a dark aura, and began unleashing a gray haze. The girl's expression became fearful and she dropped the box. Palutena snapped her fingers, and the image of the girl and chest vanished.

"Woah…" Pit gasped completely awestruck.

"We managed to retrieve Pandora's Box." Viridi explained, "Destroying Hades' soul would throw off the natural balance of this world. Our plan is to seal Hades' soul within the box. That way, the balance remains intact, but we can make sure he won't cause any trouble."

"That's great!" Pit cheered, "So all we have to do is find Hades' soul right?"

Palutena frowned, "Actually…there's one little problem."

"Uh oh."

Viridi spoke up, "The box is locked by four different keys. Unless we can find these keys, the box won't be able to seal Hades."

"Let me guess," Dark Pit said, "That's where _we_ come in?"

"Correct," Palutena replied as she nodded, "we need you both to retrieve the four keys of Pandora's Box."

Pit's eyes lit up with excitement, "Alright! Where can we find them?"

Viridi lifted her staff, "The location of each key is told in a riddle." She waved her staff, releasing a green light that formed into words.

"Um…" Pit stuttered as his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Viridi asked.

Pit rubbed the back of his head, "Well…you see…I….uh…it's a funny story, really!"

Palutena spoke up, "Oh right, I forgot Pit can't read."

"Lady Palutena!" Pit groaned.

Dark Pit turned to Pit with an annoyed expression, "Seriously? We've been at peace for three years and you didn't even have time to learn to read?"  
"It hasn't been my top priority, okay?" Pit grumbled.

"You're hopeless." Dark Pit sighed. "I'll read it."

_A riddle hear, a riddle see_

_A riddle, to find the first key_

_A place where fire spreads its wings_

_Where the mighty bird sings_

"What could it mean?" Palutena pondered, "Where fire spreads its wings…"

"The Phoenix's Volcano!" Pit exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "Fire spreads its wings, where the might bird sings, it's talking about the Phoenix! The Phoenix must have the first key!"

Viridi and Palutena's eyes widened. They looked at each other and then back to Pit.

"Nice thinking, Pit!" Palutena praised, "That's where we'll be heading tomorrow. For now, prepare yourselves, it's been very long since you last saw the phoenix, who knows how strong he's gotten?"

"Well then," Viridi added, "meeting adjourned. I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early!" She then tapped the ground with her staff and vanished in a bright green light of leaves. Palutena turned back to the two angels.

"Pit, a word please?" Palutena asked. Pit nodded and followed the goddess into another room while Dark Pit headed off to the practice arena.

… 

Palutena led the young angel into her chambers. It was a large room with silver walls and golden furniture. In the center was a blue light in a glass orb. Pit looked around as he walked. It wasn't often that he was allowed in Palutena's chambers. She stopped and turned to Pit.

"There's something I need to talk to you about. I was originally going to tell you early, but Hades' soul seemed more urgent." Palutena explained.

"Of course," Pit replied while nodding. "What is it?"

Palutena smiled and continued, "I've been thinking, maybe it's time we grow our army a bit. I mean, don't get me wrong, you, Pittoo, and the Centurions are an excellent army. Plus we have the Forces of Nature as an ally. But…I fear that there could be a day that a foe even greater than Hades could threaten us. That's why…I want you to begin teaching."

Pit jolted backwards, "Huh?! Teaching?! L-Lady Palutena! No disrespect intended, but are you out of your mind?! I can't teach! I can barely do math, I can't read, or know much about science or-,"

"Not _that_ kind of teacher, silly!" Palutena laughed. "I'm talking about you taking someone under your wing. Teaching them all about combat, and defending Skyworld."

Pit tilted his head, "You mean…like an apprentice?"

Palutena nodded, "Exactly."

"Are you sure about this?" Pit asked with his blue eyes wide, "I've never actually taught someone before."

"If anyone can do it," Palutena replied while putting her hand on his head, "I know you can, Pit. She'll be arriving tomorrow. Can I trust you with this responsibility?"

Pit smiled and gave her a salute, "Yes Lady Palutena! I won't let you down!"


End file.
